Actuación
by I am Shibuya's Composer
Summary: Como la vez que el padre de Nico venía desde Italia a verlo y Nico tiene que pretender que está saliendo con el guapo estudiante de medicina para poder hacer que su padre se calle sobre su vida amorosa. Lo único malo es que a Nico de verdad le gusta Will y no tiene idea de qué hará cuando la visita se termine. —AU.


_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nallely! u r a sun *cocorós bonitos*_

_Disclaimer: Todo de Rick Riordan._

* * *

**N**ico releyó tres veces el mensaje antes de decidir que era un buen momento para moverse.

Al principio creyó que tenía que ser una mala broma. Incluso creyó que era una broma atrasada del día de los inocentes, de hecho, había comprobado el calendario sólo para asegurarse. Pero para su horror, no era el día de los inocentes, si no otro cualquier día normal. El mensaje no significaría mucho si se tratara de otra persona. Siendo Nico di Angelo, que tu padre te mandara mensajes expresando que quería quedarse contigo por un fin de semana entero… eso sólo podía significar algo: el mundo estaba acabando.

Desde hace tiempo sabía que su padre tendía a ser así. A veces le daba esas ganas de pasar tiempo de calidad con sus hijos. La mayor parte del tiempo las visitas la tenían Hazel o Bianca, mientras que él quedaba relevado de las incómodas visitas. Al parecer, esa vez no tenía más opción que aceptar la visita.

No era como si su padre le desagradara. Todo lo contrario, él lo amaba. Cuando no se involucraba en lo que no le incumbía, por supuesto. Las primeras veces que le había visitado fue a inicios de la universidad, cuando estaba por cumplir dieciocho años. Fue una buena velada, hasta que el tema de los "intereses amorosos" salió a flote. Su padre parecía súper interesado en saber qué pasaba entre él y el estudiante de Medicina que era su amigo desde que tenía catorce años. «Serían una buena pareja», opinaba su padre. «Mucho mejor que ese Percy Jackson.»

Nico debía de haber captado la primera pista. Su padre no presentaba tanto interés amoroso en la vida de una persona desde que su hermana Bianca se consiguió una pareja y Hazel empezó a salir con Frank. Así que era obvio que se empezara a interesar en la de Nico, la cual, desde que superó sus sentimientos por Percy, había mejorado mucho. Había conocido a un chico en su colegio llamado Will Solace cuando tenía catorce años. Por mucho tiempo, Nico continuaba negándose que hubiera algo entre ellos por miedo a que terminara como sus sentimientos por Percy, nunca correspondidos. Sin embargo, su padre parecía tener otra opinión: no dejaba de hacer comentarios sobre qué buena pareja harían. Si bien Nico no negaba ese hecho, no significaba que Will o él estaban cómodos con ese tema. Pero ahora su padre venía a quedarse con él _todo_ el fin de semana y eso significaba que la mayoría de las preguntas serían:

«¿Cómo está tu amigo Will? No lo veo hace rato.» «¿Ya has avanzado en algo con él?» y más preguntas incómodas. Nico no sabía cómo decir sin arruinar las ilusiones de su padre que no, no estaba en una relación con Will. Aunque le gustaría.

Llegó al sofá y se sentó a mirar la televisión, aunque su mente no prestaba atención. Tenía que hacer tantas cosas: limpiar la casa, ordenar el cuarto de huéspedes, comprar comida para todo el fin de semana dónde, obviamente, él tendría que cocinar…

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando las notas de _Panic Station_ empezaron a sonar en su celular. Le dio una mirada rápida y casi le da un paro cardíaco. Su padre le estaba llamando.

Con el cerebro calculando de forma frenética todas las cosas que su padre podría decirle, Nico atendió el celular.

—¿Hola? —preguntó, esperanzado de que su padre se hubiera confundido de número.

—_Nico_ —lo saludó. No, no se había confundido. El muchacho se obligó a sí mismo a no soltar un suspiro de exasperación—. _¿Te ha llegado mi mensaje?_

—Sí —Aunque deseaba que no lo hubiera hecho—. Así que, un fin de semana entero, ¿eh?

Hubo un suspiro al otro lado de la línea. Se oyeron unas voces y Nico dedujo que estaba hablando con su madre.

—_Así mismo. Sabes, tu madre quería venir…_

Oh no. Por Dios, ¿su madre también? Ella era la única persona cuerda que quedaba en su familia que no estaba interesada en saber qué pasaba en su vida romántica. Cuando le contó a su madre sus _gustos_, ella nunca lo había rechazado. Lo había aceptado con los brazos abiertos a pesar de venir de una familia donde le enseñaban que los chicos como él estaban mal, y siempre respetó su privacidad. No podía imaginarse a María di Angelo, una mujer trabajadora y respetada, indagando sobre la vida amorosa de su hijo. La voz de su padre le hizo volver a la realidad.

—_Pero ya sabes cómo es, tan trabajadora. No podía venir conmigo. Se quedará con Bianca y Hazel._

Suspiró aliviado en contra de su propia voluntad. Aunque estaba algo triste por no ver a su madre, estaba más feliz de que su padre no podría lavarle la cabeza con aquellos asuntos insignificantes.

—De acuerdo —dijo Nico—, ¿qué quieres que cocine para el fin de semana? Lo que tú quieras. Después de todo, vienes desde Italia para verme.

_Y para chismosear,_ agregó en su mente. En respuesta, su padre soltó una corta risa.

—_Lo que sea que cocines estará bien_. —Se produjo un silencio por unos segundos, hasta que volvió a preguntar—: _¿Cómo está Will? _

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Ya comenzaba. Luego de eso empezaría sus comentarios sobre lo bien que se verían juntos. Nico estaba cansado de eso. Por una vez en la vida, le gustaría que lo dejaran en paz sobre ese tema. Sabía, de alguna manera, que su padre no lo hacía de mala forma y que no era su intención hacerlo enojar, pero él no podía continuar así. Apretando los dientes y apenas moviendo los labios, respondió:

—Will está muy bien —respondió, su voz volviéndose más clara de repente—. Estamos saliendo juntos.

Se detuvo. De repente se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos e intentó todas las formas posibles de intentar deshacer aquel comentario. Incluso intentó presionar un _ctrl + Z _imaginario, pero ya sabía que no podía sacar retractarse. Ante el silencio de su padre, Nico decidió callarse.

—Desde hace unos meses —continuó, a pesar de que había decidido callarse. Su boca parecía cobrar vida propia—, sí… seis meses.

—_¡Lo sabía! _—exclamó su padre, echándose a reír—. _Me encantaría que lo invites a pasar con nosotros el fin de semana, seguro estará encantado._

—Por supuesto —Nico no sabía por qué no podía callarse.

Unos momentos después donde su padre y él intercambiaron algunas noticias y cosas, colgó. Sólo ahí Nico se permitió a sí mismo entrar en pánico. ¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer? Se paseó de un extremo de su sala al otro, agarrándose la cabeza y proporcionándose golpes a su cabeza en algunos momentos. Tenía que evitar que aquella cena pasara a toda costa.

Siempre podía decir que Will no podía venir. Podía decir que estaba ocupado estudiando, lo cual no sería una mentira, dado a que era estudiante de medicina y _vivía _estudiando. Su plan tenía la falla en la cual su padre diría algo como, "¿Y qué clase de novio es que no puede dejar de estudiar por ti?". Tenía argumentos para refutar su hipotético punto, pero sabía que no podía ganar una discusión con su padre. Su cerebro empezó a buscar excusas de forma frenética, desde _Will ha muerto _hasta _Will se ha mudado a África para empezar una investigación a pesar de que aún no tiene su título_. Necesitaba ayuda y urgente.

Le envió un mensaje a Jason: «Ven. Ahora. Es importante.»

Sólo pasaron quince minutos (quince horribles minutos) hasta que Jason Grace tocó su puerta, con las gafas torcidas y la camiseta mal acomodada. ¿Acababa de levantarse? ¿_A las tres de la tarde_? Y él era el flojo. Jason no pareció notar nada de eso, pues lo había empujado de la puerta y había entrado a su casa.

—Vine lo más rápido que pude —comentó, mirándolo con preocupación—. ¿Qué sucede, Nico?

Nico le contó con rapidez toda la situación, repitiendo una y otra vez que _fue por accidente _y que _no quería hacerlo. _Jason parecía estar procesando la información. Por la cara que había puesto, era como si se estuviera debatiendo mentalmente entre darle un golpe por la cabeza a Nico o romperse a reír. Nico no creía que ninguna de las opciones eran las adecuadas para ese momento tan horrible.

—¿Qué hago? —Preguntó al final de su relato—. ¿Cómo le digo a mi padre que no estoy saliendo con él?

—Nico, no me pegues, pero —La forma que pronunció "pero" hizo que el italiano se planteara en golpearlo cuando termine su oración—, creo que deberías decirle a Will. Seguro lo entenderá.

No le había pegado. Miró a Jason, estupefacto, observando al rubio como si le creció una segunda cabeza.

—Es que —se apresuró a añadir—, Will siempre te ha ayudado en casi todo lo que necesitabas, ¿no? Te ayudó a ingresar a la universidad quedándose contigo todas las madrugadas estudiando. Seguro que fingir ser tu novio no le será muy difícil.

—¡Esas son dos cosas diferentes, Grace! —Exclamó él, indignado. Su mejor amigo le seguía la corriente en el enorme error que había cometido, genial—. Una cosa es ayudarme a ingresar a la universidad. Yo lo ayudé también. ¡Pero otra cosa es preguntarle que salga conmigo falsamente!

—No es tan diferente… O sea, piénsalo, cuando yo te ayudaba, o cuando Leo _intentaba _(repito, _intentaba_) ayudarte, sólo nos quedábamos hasta la noche. Will se quedaba contigo hasta la madrugada. ¡Y no sólo en eso! ¿Quieres que te recuerde la vez que fue a buscarte cuando te perdiste yéndote a amenazar al novio de Bianca?

—No me _perdí_, sólo…tomé un camino diferente…

—O la vez que se ofreció a prestarte dinero a pesar de que tenías de sobra para comprar tus libros de Literatura.

—No sé por qué se ofreció.

—O cuando…

—¡Ya, entiendo! ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Que lo haré?

—Sólo si quieres —aclaró Jason—, si no quieres te ayudo a hacer las excusas más creíbles para el señor di Angelo.

Nico lo meditó por un momento. A pesar de que no lo iba a admitir en voz alta, Jason tenía unos buenos puntos. Will había hecho muchas cosas por él, cosas que ni sus amigos más cercanos habían hecho. Y bueno, él también había hecho cosas por Will, no tenía que negarlo. También se conocían desde hace un buen tiempo, seguro que esta clase de peticiones no debían de extrañarlo, además, ¿no era este una situación similar a lo que pasó una vez en _The Big Bang Theory_? Pero por supuesto, si lo explicaba de esa forma, seguro Will entendería. Porque debía de aceptarlo, Will era un fanático de las series de televisión, tal vez si lo adulaba usando referencias a series…

Se abofeteó a sí mismo. Estaba siendo estúpido.

Sin embargo, ya había sacado el celular y estaba mirando a Jason, expectante.

—¿Y bien? —dijo, mostrando el aparato en sus manos—. ¿Me ayudarás o no a escribir el mensaje?

**. . .**

El mensaje había sido enviado hace diez minutos. Nico prácticamente echó a Jason, no sin antes agradecer por su ayuda en este tema de, en sus palabras, "vida o muerte". Quería estar a solas en el momento que le llegara la respuesta. Si era respondido con una horda de mensajes de Will usando excesivamente mayúsculas especificando por qué se negaba a participar en la estúpida idea que Nico le propuso, prefería enfrentarlo por sí mismo. No podría ver a Jason en los ojos después de leer el mensaje y lo sabía.

Se estaba preocupando por no recibir una respuesta. Decidió que Will estaba ocupado con la universidad, lo cual no podía ser una mentira, ya que su última conexión había sido hace tres horas. Despejando su mente, Nico empezó a hacer cualquier cosa para distraerse: limpiar, conectar su celular a la radio y poner _Fall Out Boy _y _Muse _a todo volumen mientras hacía su tarea de Literatura (que no debía ser entregada hasta el martes, pero él era muy anticipado y aplicado en sus deberes) y de vez en cuando mirar si había respondido su mensaje.

Una de las millones de veces en la cual chequeó su celular notó que vibró, notificándole la respuesta del mensaje que tanto necesitaba. Respiró profundamente tres veces para después dibujar el patrón de desbloqueo y tocar el ícono de _Whatsapp_. El mensaje que le había enviado a Will no era largo, era corto y preciso; expresaba sólo si quería ayudarlo a sobrevivir un fin de semana con su padre pretendiendo que eran pareja.

El mensaje de Will decía: _Claro, no hay problema. ¿A qué hora debo ir a tu casa?_

Releyó aquella oración más veces de lo que releyó el mensaje de su padre. Tuvo que haberlo entendido mal o algo. Will probablemente no había interceptado el mensaje de forma correcta. O tal vez le habían asaltado y el asaltante estaba respondiendo sus mensajes, a pesar de que Will tenía una contraseña muy difícil de recordar (Nico apenas recordaba que tenía algo que ver con soles y medicina), o tal vez… y sólo tal vez… había accedido de verdad a su idea. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado leyendo el mensaje hasta que su celular volvió a vibrar. Otro mensaje de Will.

_¿Nico? ¿Estás bien? _

Sacudió su cabeza al instante y empezó a responder que para mañana a las seis estaría bien.

Al instante le llegó un mensaje de Jason, preguntándole cómo le fue. Le sacó una foto al mensaje y se lo envió. La cantidad de caritas felices que su amigo había usado le había comunicado a Nico de que, sin lugar a dudas, Jason estaba feliz con la respuesta. Sin embargo, había cerrado el libro de Literatura y continuó hablando de Will, aún extrañado con la facilidad que había aceptado, pero tampoco iba a negar que no estaba agradecido.

Su atracción hacia Will había iniciado cuando tenía dieciséis. Siempre había creído que había algo diferente con la forma de que Will le hablaba y trataba, y sabía que, por la forma que Piper le preguntaba sin cansancio que si estaba saliendo con aquel rubio bonito, no era el único que lo notaba. De todas formas, Nico se rehusaba a reconocer aquellos sentimientos.

Apenas había superado sus estúpidos, muy estúpidos y Nico por siempre negaría que alguna vez los hubiera sentido, sentimientos por Percy y no estaba listo para admitir que otra persona había atrapado su ojo. Cuando cumplió quince y Will Solace continuaba pegado a él como goma de mascar, Nico estuvo a punto de ceder. ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Will era una persona excepcional. Siempre tan leal, tan amigable y simplemente tan _él _que a Nico le costaba guardarse su propia sonrisa al verlo. Cuando cumplió dieciséis, su mente prácticamente le gritó: _¿Sabes qué? Jódete tú y tu negación. _

Así había iniciado. Pero, a veces, Nico recordaba todas las veces que hablaron y leyendo viejos mensajes, no podía evitar preguntarse: _¿En serio no se siente del mismo modo?_

Se abofeteaba mentalmente para dejar de pensar en esas cosas.

Una vez había limpiado la casa entera, terminado sus deberes y todo lo necesario para la llegada de su padre mañana a la tarde, empezó a sentirse ansioso. No podía dejar de imaginarse diferentes escenarios sobre lo que podría suceder mañana, y a pesar de que había encendido la televisión para distraerse, no podía dejar de pensar.

En algún momento viendo televisión se había quedado dormido en el sofá, puesto que al día siguiente había sido despertado por el sonido de alguien golpeando su puerta. Se despertó al instante, mirando alarmado por todos lados, intentando descifrar el lugar de origen del sonido. Chequeó su celular, sólo para llamar dos llamadas perdidas de su padre. _Oh no. _Volvieron a tocar su puerta. Deteniendo un bostezo contestó que ya iba y agarrando un peine arregló como pudo su cabello mientras corría a recibir a su invitado.

Cuando abrió la puerta, su padre estaba parado ahí con dos maletas a sus pies, luciendo muy aburrido. En cuanto reconoció a su hijo, se formó una sonrisa en sus labios y lo atrajo hacia sí, dándole un corto abrazo.

—¿Cómo estás, Nico? —le preguntó, observándolo—. Parece que te has peleado con el peine.

—Sí, y he perdido —repuso, agarrando las maletas y metiéndolas adentro—. ¿A qué se debe que llegaras tan temprano?

Esperaba que la pregunta que de verdad quería formular —_¿Por qué no me diste más tiempo para poder prepararme para la montaña rusa emocional que será este día?_— no se viera a través de él. Su padre se abrió paso hacia el cuarto de huéspedes y empezaron a desempacar.

—Quería sorprenderte —Vaya que lo había logrado—. Aparte, si llegaba más tarde, no tendría más tiempo para ponerme al día contigo.

—Ya veo, me alegro. ¿Cómo está mamá, Bianca y Hazel?

—¡Están genial! Tu madre está tan trabajadora como siempre, ya sabes. Hazel está planeando unas vacaciones de invierno con Frank.

—¿En serio? ¿Dónde piensan ir? —preguntó, más interesado en la conversación. Era muy sobreprotector con sus hermanas y estaba orgulloso de eso.

—Ella me dijo que probablemente Canadá o China, o tal vez ambos —suspiró—. Bianca está planeando venir a vivir contigo, pero no le digas que te dije.

Dejó caer la camisa que estaba sosteniendo.

—¿Bianca vendrá _aquí_? ¿O sea, América? ¿Es en serio? —De repente, la mañana se hizo un millón de veces más buena—. ¿Cuándo?

—No está segura —admitió—, cuando solía vivir aquí le gustaba mucho el país. Al principio se quiso quedar contigo cuando decidiste estudiar Literatura, pero como ya ves, no pudo. Pero ha estado ahorrando —añadió, acomodando una maleta ya vacía— y probablemente venga en unos… cuatro meses.

—¡Eso es genial, papá!

No podía negar que el pensamiento de volver a vivir con Bianca le hacía demasiado feliz. Su padre lo había notado, pues había soltado una pequeña risa.

—Hablando de cosas geniales, ¿por qué no llamas a Will? Me encantaría pasar más tiempo con él también.

El corazón de Nico se cayó por el piso. Se había olvidado momentáneamente de que Will tenía que estar presente con ellos ese día gracias a la noticia de Bianca. Asintió y salió de la habitación, aprovechando a lavarse la cara treinta veces para comprobar que no seguía durmiendo y para cepillarse los dientes de paso.

Marcó el número de Will y sólo en el segundo _beep _se dio cuenta de que aún no había hablado en palabras orales sobre ése tema con Will. Will atendió el celular.

—_Buenos días, Nico. _

—Sí, buenos días, Solace —saludó, nervioso—. Escucha, um… ¿Recuerdas esa… cosa… que te pedí ayer?

—_¿Cosa…? O sea… oh _—Nico podía apostar su casa que Will se había sonrojado—. _Sí, ¿qué sucede?_

—Um, pues, mi padre ha llegado más temprano. ¿Podrías venir a casa?

Después de un momento, Will respondió.

—_Por supuesto. Iré enseguida._

Tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle a Will por qué había accedido a tal idea, pero ya había colgado el celular.

Sirvió tres tazas de café: dos negros para él y su padre y uno con leche para Will, que nunca fue fanático del café negro. En medio de una de sus charlas, volvieron a llamar a su puerta.

—Ese debe de ser él —le dijo su padre y se levantó a abrir.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no. Oh no. _

Nico fue detrás de él, y efectivamente, cuando se abrió la puerta, Will Solace estaba parado ahí con su estúpida camisa naranja a cuadros y sus estúpidos bonitos pantalones vaqueros y su estúpido rostro bonito. Le extendió una mano a su padre.

—¡Señor di Angelo! —exclamó con una sonrisa, mientras estrechaba su mano—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

—Digo lo mismo, Will. Un placer volver a verte.

Los ojos azules de Will se posaron en Nico, quien estaba intentando esconderse atrás de su padre. Will le sonrió suavemente, acercándose hacia él. _Oh dios._

—Hola, Nico —saludó, como si fuera cualquier otro día. Levantó su mano derecha y vaciló sólo por una fracción de segundo, para luego depositarla en su mejilla e inclinarse a darle un pequeño beso en sus labios—. ¿Cómo has amanecido?

Nico estaba consciente de su padre atrás de ellos mirando con aprobación, y de la mano de Will en su mejilla, y de que acababa de besarse por unos minúsculos segundos con nada más y nada menos que _Will Solace_, pero su mente parecía haberse desvanecido y sus piernas parecían de gelatina.

—Bien, ¿qué tal tú? —consiguió decir de forma atropellada—. Hay café por si quieres.

—Suena bien —pasó un brazo por sus hombros hasta que llegaron a la mesa.

Cuando se liberó del toque del rubio, Nico no sabía si estaba decepcionado o aliviado. Le gustaba creer que estaba aliviado, pero sabía que estaba decepcionado por ya no sentir el toque de Will. Tomaron café y hablaron de cosas triviales, hasta que obviamente, inició la entrevista a la pareja.

—¿Cómo empezaron a salir? —preguntó su padre.

Will y Nico se miraron, teniendo una conversación silenciosa que fue así:

_Will: Díselo tú._

_Nico: Ni hablar. No sé contar historias._

_Will: Nico. Haz tu parte._

_Nico: Te odio._

—Bueno, yo lo invité a salir —comenzó Nico. Si esta era su historia, mejor iniciar con el pie derecho— después de que Will hubiera pasado sus exámenes finales. Estaba muy emocionado y su emoción se me contagió, y en medio de todo creo que pregunté: "¿Quieres ir a tomar helado conmigo?". Por suerte no dijo que no.

Para añadir más realismo, se giró a mirar a Will con una sonrisa, pero la sonrisa cálida que tenía él era suficiente para que Nico empezara a derretirse de nuevo. Se aclaró la garganta, sólo para terminar el estúpido relato.

—Y eso es todo —terminó—, fue como por accidente, pero fue uno de los mejores accidentes que he tenido.

_Oh por dios, di Angelo, calma tu poeta interior_, se reprendió a sí mismo. Odiaba cuando su lado de estudiante de literatura salía a flote. Con satisfacción observó el rojo tiñendo las mejillas de su "novio" y eso lo hizo todo mejor.

—Ya veo —los miró el padre de Nico, quien apenas se había recordado que él también estaba sentado con ellos en la mesa. Él concentró su atención en Will—. Siempre te ha gustado Nico, ¿no? Siempre estabas donde él estaba.

Eso era interesante. Nico se acomodó en su silla, escondiendo una sonrisa atrás de su taza de café, viendo como Will se quedaba sin palabras y se ponía más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

—Sí —admitió—. No lo pude evitar. Es que era tan lindo, ¿sabe? Fue como instantáneo. Y cuando lo conocí mejor… oh, dios.

Nico estaba orgulloso de su autocontrol. No se había sonrojado a pesar de su cabeza estaba gritando de felicidad. ¿Cómo esto le podría traer tanta alegría si era tan fingido?

—¿A qué te refieres con _era_? —preguntó Nico, bajando la taza de café para mirarlo con una sonrisa burlona.

Will sonrió de vuelta.

—Eres.

Y entrelazó sus manos a través de la mesa. Nico sentía como si estaban exagerando en su _actuación_, pero personalmente, no le importaba. Habían convencido a su padre y eso era algo bueno. Bueno, en realidad, era el objetivo de todo esto, pero desde que empezaron a actuar, convencer a su padre había sido desplazado al segundo lugar de cosas importantes.

Por ahora estaba empeñado en sacarle el provecho a las actuaciones.

**. . .**

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, decidieron ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Su padre continuaba remarcando las cosas diferentes que había desde que habían vuelto a Italia, y Will, como "novio ejemplar" que trataba de ser continuaba preguntándole cosas sobre su vida y la de su familia allá en Italia y las diferencias que había con América. En otros momentos rodaría los ojos ante lo mucho que intentaba Will agradarle a su padre (a pesar de que ya lo hacía), pero su mano estaba firmemente agarrada de la suya, lo cual bloqueaba muchas (si no todas) sus protestas.

Su padre casi se muere de un paro cardíaco cuando Will le recomendó comer en un lugar italiano. "¡Lo último que quiero comer es de un lugar así!" había exclamado, completamente indignado. "¡Vamos al McDonald's!"

Will sí había rodado los ojos y había murmurado algo relacionado a que el McDonald's venía en la familia. Por el camino había hecho discursos sobre cómo había sido probado que McDonald's hacía sus hamburguesas de restos de animales y otras cosas y quién sabe si los que vendían no le escupían… pero Nico sólo hizo de oídos sordos.

—Nico, si comes una hamburguesa, no te besaré nunca más —advirtió con tono divertido. Durante todas las horas, se había disipado la incomodidad del principio y era como si lo hubieran hecho toda la vida.

—Pues entonces hazlo ahora, porque igual comeré esa hamburguesa —y viendo cómo Will abría la boca para abrir, añadió— y me importa _muy poco _cómo sean creadas. Son deliciosas.

Oyó a su padre reír y decir algo en aprobación, pero no lo pudo oír, dado que estaba ocupado recibiendo los labios de Will por cuarta vez en el día. Aún lo dejaba débil en las rodillas y estaba seguro que si alguien le tocaba se movería como una gelatina, pero ya se sentía _tan _normal, que se preguntaba cómo volvería a la normalidad cuando el fin de semana acabara.

Entonces lo golpeó. ¿Qué pasaría cuando el fin de semana acabara?

Probablemente su amistad con Will quedaría arruinada para siempre. ¿Cómo podría volver a hablarle sin pretender que la "actuación" era más que un simple acto para él? ¿Cómo iba a hacer para mirarlo a los ojos y no pensar en éste día? En algún momento debió de haber apretado muy fuerte la mano de Will, porque él lo estaba mirando preocupado.

—¿Qué pasa, Nico? —preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Te estoy haciendo sentir… incómodo?

—¡No! —se apresuró a decir. Esperó a que su padre se adelantara hacia el McDonald's. Tenía que preguntar—. Will, ¿por qué me estás ayudando? Ni siquiera me preguntaste más razones o algo. Simplemente accediste.

Will vaciló. Con su mano libre se rascó el cuello y miró al suelo, tomando un gran interés en sus zapatos.

—Tengo mis razones —murmuró, de repente desviando su atención al McDonald's—. ¡Vamos! Tu padre nos espera.

Por alguna razón, la respuesta de Will sólo lo angustió un poco más.

**. . .**

Para cuando volvieron a la casa y su padre estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de huéspedes, Will se estaba poniendo cómodo en el piso al lado de la cama de Nico (a pesar de que él le ofreció su cama). Usando unas sábanas y unas otras almohadas, Will estaba lo más cómodo que se podía estar si dormías en el piso. Obviamente, su padre había insistido que Will pasara la noche y no podía dormir en el sofá porque sería muy raro.

Una vez que estuvieron cómodos, Nico tenía que preguntarlo. Desde el McDonald's que la pregunta _¿Qué pasa después del fin de semana? _no lo dejaba en paz.

—¿Will?

—¿Hm?

—¿Cuáles son tus razones?

Hubo un silencio. Will no respondió, así que Nico siguió hablando.

—Porque no creo que pueda hablarte como antes después de esto. Me gustas, Will —confesó—, y si alguna de tus razones de ayudarme es porque sientes que me lo debes, creo que… creo que nuestra relación ficticia llega hasta aquí, porque cuando sea lunes, ¿cómo podré verte de nuevo sin pensar en lo que pasó hoy?

Estúpido lado poético que salía a flote en el momento menos necesario.

—Lo que dije en el desayuno —respondió después de unos momentos—, cuando tu papá me estaba interrogando… era cierto. Cada palabra.

¿Lo del desayuno? Nico empezó a forzar su memoria. El desayuno parecía que pasó hace millones de años.

Una vez lo recordó, se permitió a sí mismo sonrojarse ya que nadie podía verlo.

—Oh —dijo Nico.

—Oh.

Fue el minuto más incómodo del mundo, hasta que Nico pudo sacar las palabras de su boca.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar helado conmigo? —preguntó, tropezándose con las palabras, pero salió alto y claro.

—¿A ésta hora de la noche? —respondió Will riendo—. ¿Qué sitio abre para poder tomar helado?

—McDonald's… —contestó, intentando aguantar la risa.

—¡De ninguna manera! —saltó inmediatamente—. ¿Sabes lo _horrible _que es ese lugar? ¿Sabes lo contaminado que está todo? Ni siquiera comencemos en su limpieza, créeme, soy un doctor…

Por una vez, se sintió bien oír a Will criticando a McDonald's.

* * *

iba a hacer a hades y nico como una relación fría tipo como es en HoO pero soy débil


End file.
